riofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plik:Take you to Rio (music video)
Opis I dont Own the song and the clip! WTF!!! mORe Than- 400,000 Have watch my video! :3 Its Amazing! WOOW!!! xD my other Rio music video! this video is stoped! umg! so klik at the link! http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xitcwx_rio-music-video-3_auto Hey this is my new Rio Music Video! WARNING! much light is flashing on the scren! It is very good! I thought then! : D I hope that you can see it! And so I have an other Rio music video that you can see!!!!! This is the Lyrics in the song! :D {2x} let me take you to rio, rio fly'o the ocean like an eagle and when can chillin' like a zebo, a zebo oh oh oh oh oh, na na na all in together now, hang like the weather now (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) right here, show me now you know how to put it down (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) you gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) you gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out (rio rio oh oh, rio na na na ) shake it up fast, wind it up slow now just move your body girl work it to the floor let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh {2x} let me take you to rio, rio fly'o the ocean like an eagle and when can chillin' like a zebo, a zebo oh oh oh oh oh, na na na see that you liken' now by the way you're dissing now (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) go ahead and make it count move your body, make it count (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) you gotta light girl, turn it , here's mine, turn me on (rio rio oh oh, rio rio) you gotta wild side, let it out, ima make you bring it out (rio rio oh oh, rio na na na ) shake it up fast, wind it up slow now http://www.elyricsworld.com/take_you_to_rio_lyrics_ester_dean.html just move your body girl work it to the floor let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh {2x} let me take you to rio, rio fly'o the ocean like an eagle and when can chillin' like a zebo, a zebo oh oh oh oh, na na na let me take you to rio show you all around the janeiro teach em up, now feel like a woman go your light shine, girl you know you wanna da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da girl you know you wanna da-da-da-da-da, da oh oh na na na {2x} let me take you to rio, rio fly'o the ocean like an eagle and when can chillin' like a zebo, a zebo oh oh oh oh oh, na na na get it one more time {2x} let me take you to rio, rio fly'o the ocean like an eagle and when can chillin' like a zebo, a zebo oh oh oh oh oh, na na na ( Bye!) XD Kategoria:Filmy